


Il giorno in cui Atobe si rese conto di aver sbagliato ad impostare il promemoria sul suo iPhone

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Writober, fanwriterit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Per Atobe ormai era diventata un’abitudine appuntare tutte le incombenze sul proprio iPhone di ultima generazione. Era una cosa talmente automatica che, al primo uovo impegno, lui non poteva fare a meno di salvare un promemoria.Era una cosa semplice, vero? Eppure Keigo in quell’istante stava guardando lo schermo completamente sconvolto.“Avevo un appuntamento al cinema con Tezuka mezz’ora fa?!”





	Il giorno in cui Atobe si rese conto di aver sbagliato ad impostare il promemoria sul suo iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il giorno in cui Atobe si rese conto di aver sbagliato ad impostare il promemoria sul suo iPhone  
Fandom: prince of tennis  
Pairing: imperial pair  
Prompt: promemoria  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Slice of life, romantico, shounen-ai OOC

Per Atobe ormai era diventata un’abitudine appuntare tutte le incombenze sul proprio iPhone di ultima generazione. Era una cosa talmente automatica che, al primo uovo impegno, lui non poteva fare a meno di salvare un promemoria.  
Era una cosa semplice, vero? Eppure Keigo in quell’istante stava guardando lo schermo completamente sconvolto.  
“Avevo un appuntamento al cinema con Tezuka mezz’ora fa?!”  
Era impossibile perché era certo di averlo invitato solamente per il giorno successivo, ma il promemoria diceva l’esatto contrario.  
“Possibile che mi sia confuso”, si chiese fra e sé e sé non riuscendo a capacitarsi del grosso sbaglio fatto.  
Ormai era in ritardo e qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto nulla avrebbe potuto salvare la sua faccia.  
Così l’unica cosa che poté fare, fu quella di scrivere un messaggio all’altro e chiedergli scusa.  
«Scusa Tezuka, non so come io abbia fatto a dimenticarmi del nostro appuntamento. Mi stai ancora aspettando? Posso raggiungerti comunque al cinema?»  
«Al cinema? Atobe, cosa dici? Mi hai invitato per domani!»  
Fu solo leggendo quella risposta che Atobe si rese conto che no, non si era dimenticato del giorno dell’appuntamento con Tezuka, ma aveva solo sbagliato ad impostare il promemoria.  
«Scusami, sono un idiota: ho sbagliato prendere nota sul mio iphone.»  
«Non è successo nulla alla fine.»  
«Allora a domani?»  
«A domani.»


End file.
